


I Offer You My Heart

by sonlali, sunlightsymphony



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baked Goods, F/F, Flirting Via Coffee and Pastries, Let Alexis Rose Eat, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Slow Burn, Tea Leaf reading, Twyla Sands' Freckles, you know it's an AU because of the seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony
Summary: Twyla is the owner of a coffee shop in Schitt's Creek and Alexis is a frequent customer, featuring pining, flirtation, and a whole lot of beverages and baked goods.In response to the prompt: Canon divergence - Alexis/Twyla romantic relationship à la coffeeshop AU.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 78
Kudos: 52
Collections: Elevate! A Schitt's Creek Femslash Exchange





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparklesMagicLightLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/gifts).



> **sonlali** : I went on a real journey writing this story and required a whole lot of hand holding, so I owe a million thank yous to everyone who helped me along the way.  
> to [birdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop) for the thoughtful and speedy beta work, which made the story infinitely better!! <3  
> to [gray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness), who reminded me it was okay to share my rough draft and who then showered me with support for said draft <3  
> to [cupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace), who screamed enthusiastic praise at me when i doubted the story <3  
> to [ria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsongsung) for all your encouragement and for inspiring the song choice <3  
> to [RQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions) for all your support and encouragement <3  
> and finally to [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony) for creating this beautiful cover art and incredible podfic, which caused my heart to soar right into the sky <3
> 
>  **sunlightsymphony** : I owe much gratitude to [Amanita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce) for beta-listening to parts of the podfic and providing advice that improved it overall, and for last-minute handholding as I figured out how to compile and post my first multi-chapter podfic!  
> A big thank-you to [LL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleL27) for beta-listening as well!  
> And oh-so-many thanks to [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali) for writing this incredibly sweet and hilarious story, for providing feedback on the cover art, and for all of your enthusiastic cheerleading and encouragement along the way! It was a true joy to collaborate with you and spend so much time with your wonderful words. 💖
> 
> SparklesMagicLightLove, we hope you enjoy! :)

**Download Full Podfic:**

[m4b](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UWJpqBkozjTd_XzikDhWSCWThPj-WZlG/view?usp=sharing) _(right click to save-as)_

61 MB, 1:04:27 long

**Stream By Chapter**

**Download Chapter 1:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19DRUMQfq8g8yG1GusPXCUsOIBaRA-ieR/view?usp=sharing) _(right click to save-as)_

Twyla hums to herself as she wipes down the countertop after the morning rush dies down. It has been three months since she opened her coffee shop, Twyla’s Café Tropical, and she’s settled into a nice routine, familiar with the ebb and flow of customers and with most of the town’s usual orders. She weaves her way through the bright, mismatched chairs and tables, collecting empty mugs and plates. Ronnie’s coffee mug is completely drained and Roland’s plate is devoid of all crumbs. Twyla is pleased with how much the town seems to enjoy her pastries, even if her smoothies are still not quite as popular as she would like. 

She carries an armful of dishes back to the kitchen and thinks back to her tarot reading from the morning, how the cards suggested that something new was soon to enter her life. Winning the lottery and starting her own coffee shop three months ago had been just the kickstart she needed after a long period of uncertainty. Her stepfather’s return to prison and her mother’s subsequent stint in a circus had resulted in the last year being filled with turmoil and stress. Twyla prides herself on her persistent optimism, but she has to admit that last year was hard. 

Winning 92 million dollars in the lottery on January first had been the fresh start Twyla needed. She purchased the vacated building that had once been a café that very same day and immediately jumped headfirst into opening her very own coffee shop. The year has already been composed almost entirely of fresh starts and new beginnings, Twyla thinks as she pulls a pan of muffins from the oven, the rich scent of chocolate filling the air. She carefully removes the muffins from the pan, placing them on a cooling rack, her thoughts drifting once again to this morning’s cards. What new thing is about to enter her life? 

The bell above the door tinkles and Twyla opens her mouth to greet her new customers, but they are arguing so loudly that Twyla doubts that they would even be able to hear her. 

“Oh, my _god_ , David!” The woman’s voice rings out. “Will you just let it go already? I’m sure we can find somewhere else to eat.”

“Where?! _Where_ exactly will we eat?” A man’s voice, David’s presumably, shouts in response. “There is literally nowhere else in this godforsaken town where we can get food!”

Twyla turns around to face the customers and her greeting dies on her tongue. In front of her stand the most beautiful people she has ever seen. The woman is wearing a black polka-dotted sundress and an enormous floppy hat with feathers. The man is dressed all in black with large white sunglasses obscuring most of his face. They appear as if they’ve walked straight off a fashion runway and into her coffee shop, looking completely unlike anyone who has ever set foot in Schitt’s Creek. 

Twyla fixes her signature sunny smile to her face and calls out, “Welcome to Twyla’s Café Tropical! How can I brighten your day?”

The man and the woman continue bickering without so much as a glance in her direction, and Twyla wonders briefly if they have been transported from an alternate dimension. That would explain both their unusual appearances and their seeming inability to see or hear anything outside of themselves. She remembers her uncle once talking about meeting a man in a bar who had traveled from another dimension. She decides to raise her voice and try again.

“Welcome to—”

“Why is there nowhere to eat in this nightmare town?” the man barks, spinning on his heel to face Twyla. 

“Well, most people choose to dine at the restaurant across the street,” Twyla says.

“Um, the restaurant that is currently closed?” 

“Oh, well, Ray has quite a few businesses around town, so sometimes he has to step out to deal with one of them.”

“Who the fuck is Ray?” he snaps.

“Isn’t this place just, like, so adorable, David?” the woman interrupts. She’s twirling a strand of hair idly and peering around the coffee shop with mild interest. 

“Thank you, I decorated it myself.” Twyla beams.

“Oh my god, that’s so cute! Isn’t that so cute, David?” She slaps at David’s arm, and his face twists through a series of expressions before landing on a pained grimace.

“It’s very… charming. Circling back to the food situation—”

“So, are you Twyla? Is this, like, your coffee shop?” The woman holds both her hands up just under her chin and sticks her lips out in a pout. “I love that for you, Twy! What a girl boss.”

“Oh, thank you, I—” The woman’s attention drifts to her phone while Twyla is still speaking and she begins texting rapidly, her fingers flying. Twyla trails off and glances at David again.

“Mkay, is this _Ray_ person going to be coming back any time today, or do I just have to starve?” 

“I’m not sure when he’ll be back, but I do serve pastries here and I’d be happy to get you a cup of coffee or tea and a muffin — fresh from the oven!”

“David, are we done here? I think I’m going to do my nails before Stavros comes to get me. What color should I use? I’m thinking either the brass knuckles or the golden egg.”

“We are obviously not done! You may be abandoning your entire family to run off with Stavros, but _some_ of us actually have to live here and need to eat. How often does this Ray person typically abandon his restaurant?” 

It takes Twyla a second to realize that the last part is directed towards her. “Oh, I don’t know. You can go talk to him if you’d like. He lives just off of Schitt’s Drive. You go to the end of this street and turn right onto Schitt’s Lane and continue on there until you reach Schitt’s Boulevard. It’s just past the flower shop. There’s a flag in front of his house with his face that says Ray Butani. If you see the lawn flamingo with three legs, you’ve gone too far.”

“David, you are being _so_ rude right now!” The woman flips her hair over her shoulder impatiently, and Twyla feels a rush of gratitude. “I _told_ you I’ll come back for you as soon as I can. It’s not _my_ fault that Stavros only has room on his jet for me this time.” Twyla frowns.

“Okay, you know what — I have asked about the food situation _thrice_ now and I am still no closer to finding out when the fucking restaurant will be open again, which, by the way, is called _The General Restaurant_ , and I can’t even begin to express how incorrect that is!”

“Oh, well, it used to be a general store.” Twyla chimes in helpfully, but that only seems to irritate David further. 

“I’m going to go find Ray and his three-legged flamingo where I’ll probably be murdered, so I hope you’re happy.” David strides for the door.

“It’s actually the house next to the one with the flamingo!” Twyla calls after him. “Is that a no on the muffin then?”

“Obviously I want a muffin. Two, actually, and a caramel macchiato, skim, two sweeteners, and a sprinkle of cocoa powder.” 

Twyla blinks. “Uh, sure, coming right up! Anything for you?” She turns to the woman.

“Hm, what? No. Do you have any smoothies?” She’s looking down at her phone again.

“Ooh, yes, actually I do!” Twyla smiles widely. She’s always trying to get more people to try her smoothies, but for some reason, people always seem reluctant. “There’s meadow harvest, grape sunrise, orange blossoms, and today’s special, scarlet rain!” 

The woman finally looks up. “Um… yum! Those sound so fun. Mm, well, I’ll do the, um, the meadow harvest thing, I guess.”

Twyla busies herself with preparing the drinks and tries not to be obvious as she sneaks looks at the very beautiful and confusing woman. Twyla has enough experience with people being rude to her to not take it too seriously, but this man and woman seem especially oblivious to common courtesy. 

She sees that they are speaking to each other again but can’t make out their words over the sound of the blender. Both sets of hands are waving through the air in dizzying circles and sharp jabs. Twyla learned how to read lips from her cousin’s boyfriend and thinks that they’re arguing again about the woman’s plan to leave Schitt’s Creek without the rest of her family. Either that or they’ve started an impromptu game of charades. She’s not actually that skilled at lip-reading now that she thinks about it. 

Twyla carries over the to-go cup of coffee and a bag with two chocolate chip muffins. The man snatches them from her hands and mumbles a cursory thanks around a huge bite of muffin.

“Your smoothie is coming right up,” Twyla says, and as she turns to grab a cup, she hears the door slam shut. “Oh, um?”

“He’s going to go find that restaurant person so he can yell some more. Don’t worry about him — he just gets hangry.” The woman finally meets Twyla’s eyes and her face lights up in a smile so bright that Twyla is knocked off balance for a moment. She tears her eyes away to focus on not spilling the smoothie, but she can still feel the woman’s curious gaze on her suddenly flushed face. 

Twyla grabs a straw and turns back to the woman. “Here you go! I feel good about this one. It's a little less fruity but a little more... something.” 

Instead of taking the smoothie, the woman sticks out a hand, held limply at the wrist, under Twyla’s nose and Twyla wonders briefly if she is expected to kiss it. Twyla isn’t quite sure what to do, so she places her palm overtop the proffered hand and pats it gently. This seems to utterly delight the woman who lets out a trill of laughter and flips her hair over a shoulder again.

“Alexis Rose. You probably know me from my reality TV series _A Little Bit Alexis_ , or maybe my fashion line of designer yoga lingerie _A Little Fit With Alexis_ , or my perfume _A Little Scent of Alexis._ ”

“Um, I don’t know any of those things, but it’s nice to meet you, Alexis. I’m Twyla Sands.” Twyla gives Alexis’ hand another weak pat and starts to pull away, but with surprising swiftness, Alexis’ other hand darts out and suddenly Alexis is holding Twyla’s hand between both of hers. Her hands are warm and soft, and a tingle shoots down Twyla’s spine.

She looks up into Alexis’ eyes and Twyla thinks of summers spent at the lake and dipping her toes in the water and feeling the sun warming her skin. Her gaze is bright and intense and flirtatious and Twyla forgets how to speak, but then Alexis’ eyes dart to the window and she squeezes Twyla’s hand.

“Twy, who is _that_?”

Twyla blinks, confused, and shakes her head to clear her mind. She follows Alexis’ eyes to look out across the street to The General Restaurant. 

“Oh, that’s— that’s Mutt Schitt.” 

Alexis’ nose wrinkles. “Is he, like, homeless or…?”

“No,” Twyla laughs. “He’s taking the scraps from the restaurant to compost.”

“Oh! Like Gwyneth.” Alexis nods knowledgeably. “Conservation is _so_ hot right now. So, what’s his deal? You know.” She blinks her eyes in a sort of double wink. “Like, his _deal_.” 

“Um, he’s not seeing anyone.” 

“Uh huh. Mm, ‘kay. Thanks for the smoothie, Twy!” Alexis is out the door before Twyla can respond, smoothie untouched. 

It’s not until Alexis has crossed the street and is running a hand along Mutt’s forearm that Twyla realizes that neither David nor Alexis paid. She turns from the window and takes the blender to the sink to wash. For a moment she had thought maybe… but there’s still plenty of time for something new to enter her life, and if not, well, the cards have been wrong before. Twyla starts to hum again and the rest of her afternoon passes uneventfully.


	2. Summer

**Download Chapter 2:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jPEbHdLWW9KWT5GQPB6efb-kttgenBmB/view?usp=sharing) _(right click to save-as)_

“Oh, my _god_ , David!” Alexis brings her hands to her face in exaggerated shock, largely because she knows how much it will annoy her brother, but partially out of genuine surprise. “So, you just leaned in and kissed him? And he wanted that?”

“Fall off a bridge, please,” David snaps.

“Okay, it’s just that all you have been talking about since you bought out the building lease from Ray is opening your little restaurant—”

“Bistro! It’s going to be a bistro! We’ve been over this,” David shouts.

Alexis ignores him. 

“You’ve spent weeks going on and on and _on_ about how important it is that everything goes exactly according to your long, boring plan before you can even pick a date to open your restaurant, but then you decide to french your business partner literally the second he peeks his head out of the closet.”

David splutters, apparently too outraged to properly formulate words, and Alexis smirks, returning her attention to the Elmdale College informational pamphlet Jocelyn had given her after class yesterday. 

“I’ll have you know this is the healthiest first day of a relationship I've ever had,” David finally says. 

“Mmhmm, okay, David. Then why don’t you and your little button face join me and Mutt on a double date?” She punctuates the question with a shoulder shimmy. “Just two _healthy_ couples out on a date.”

“Mkay, I absolutely will _not_ be subjecting Patrick to any of that so soon in our relationship, so that’s a hard pass. I notice you’ve been spending a lot more time here in the motel lately. If you and Mutt are so _healthy_ , what are you doing here?” 

The dig hurts, but Alexis won’t let it show. She runs her fingers through her hair and stares at the pamphlet with renewed focus. 

“Yeah, I just, like, really felt like I needed my space for a few days. We were chatting, and I was just like, I feel like I need to spend a few days back at the motel.”

“Ohh, I see, _you_ decided that then? All on your own?” David sucks his lips in his mouth in that annoying way that means he’s trying not to smile. Alexis hates it. 

“Mhm, yep! I’m actually on my way to go meet Mutt in the café right now, so.” She shoves the pamphlet in her bag and stands up from her chair, determinedly ignoring the way David’s entire face is twisting in a big, dumb, annoying smirk. 

She marches to the door with her head held high, refusing to acknowledge her brother even as she trips over a rogue shoe she had left lying on the floor and he begins to laugh obnoxiously. She doesn’t falter in her stride and continues walking until she can no longer hear David’s cackling from behind the closed motel door. 

Alexis finally stops when she’s outside Twyla’s Café Tropical, huffing out a deep breath and smoothing down her hair. She pastes a smile on her face and swings open the door, eyes darting automatically to where Twyla is standing at the counter listening to Roland loudly talk about his foot fungus with his mouth full of doughnut. Twyla is the only person Alexis has ever met who could listen to this story with her smile remaining completely genuine. She feels her own artificial smile soften into something more real as Twyla glances away from Roland to greet Alexis, her eyes sparkling. 

Alexis tears her eyes away and scans the room, spotting Mutt in a booth and making her way over to slide in across from him. 

“Hey, babe!” She walks her fingers teasingly along Mutt’s forearm, but he pulls away. 

“Hey, Alexis,” he replies. His face is as neutral as always, and yet somehow Alexis senses that something isn’t quite right. She pushes away the thought that things haven’t been quite right for a while now.

“Um, so, what’s up?”

Mutt just shrugs and shakes his head, but before Alexis can even begin to parse that out, Twyla is at their table.

“Hi Alexis! Hi Mutt.” She smiles sunnily. “What can I get for you today?”

“Um, _heeeey_ , Twy. What would you recommend?” Alexis leans forward, propping her chin in her hands and giving a little shimmy. Across the table, Mutt sighs and leans back, and the distance between them suddenly feels greater than the time she accidentally went to Australia when she was supposed to meet the Stavros she was seeing at the time in Austria.

“I’ve been experimenting with a new smoothie!” Twyla’s entire face lights up as she speaks, and a warm burst of affection blooms in Alexis’ chest. “It’s called Pineapple Surprise, and it just feels like something is missing, you know? I can’t decide whether it needs something sweet or something savory to round out the flavor.”

“Yum, Twy! That sounds… totally amazing, but um, what’s the cake today?” 

“Cake? Oh, um, I made chocolate cake earlier this morning, and I’m pretty sure there’s a slice left of the carrot cake from earlier this week that isn’t stale yet.” 

“Great, we’ll take that then! Thanks, Twy!” Alexis taps a fingernail on the tabletop to resist the spontaneous urge to boop Twyla’s freckled nose. 

Twyla darts a confused look at Mutt, who takes a deep breath and shrugs. “Guess we’re having cake.”

Alexis watches Twyla walk back to the kitchen, wondering how she gets her hair so shiny when Alexis knows for a fact that Twyla uses shampoo from the Brebner’s down the street. Mutt clears his throat and Alexis turns to face him, flashing her most flirtatious smile. 

“Soooo…” She flutters her eyelashes and twirls her hair around a finger. 

“Alexis,” Mutt says, his voice low and steady in the way that had initially attracted her when they first met. That quiet calm had felt full of intrigue and maybe something a little dark at first. Alexis isn’t quite sure when it fizzled out into something so… she’s not even sure what. 

She still really likes Mutt, and she’s _definitely_ still attracted to him. That time in the barn when she climbed up on the rafters comes to mind, and well… Alexis forcibly shakes that memory from her mind and returns her attention to Mutt, who is still just looking at her, his face so frustratingly neutral. When it becomes clear that he is not going to continue speaking, Alexis clicks her tongue impatiently.

“Mutt,” she says, because two can play this annoying game of _who can say the fewest words?_ , which is not actually a game despite David trying to convince her it was when they were kids and he wanted her to shut up. 

Mutt raises his eyebrows and tilts his head, one shoulder lifting in a gesture that seems to convey both defeat and an apology. 

Alexis widens her eyes and shakes her head, opening her mouth, but for once she is at a complete loss for words. Twyla appears at the table then, humming serenely and setting down a plate with two slices of cake. The song she’s humming sounds sweet and plaintive, vaguely familiar, but Alexis shakes it from her mind and looks down at the plate. She presses her lips together and stares at the cake, searching the frosting for answers but only finding a scattering of the rainbow sprinkles Twyla likes to add to everything. 

“I brought the chocolate and carrot cake because you weren’t actually that clear on what you wanted,” Twyla says brightly. “And two forks so you can share. Enjoy!”

Alexis forces her gaze from the cake to watch as Twyla walks away, her ponytail swinging cheerfully behind her. She has a fleeting desire to shout for Twyla to come back, to save her from the breakup she has been dutifully ignoring for at least two weeks. She has been hiding from this inevitable conclusion behind too many meaningless words, pointless babbling in an attempt to revive the chemistry they once had. Mutt’s stoicism had once seemed so sexy but now feels like being ignored, so Alexis talks even more, gestures expansively, forces herself into the forefront of Mutt’s mind because she can feel him pushing her out. 

She’s not even sure why she’s fighting this when she feels it too, the way that the spark of excitement dimming left very few common interests between them. She knows this relationship has run its course, but she’s already lost her money, her home, her ability to travel, all the friends and boyfriends and admirers. Without Mutt, she’s just an incredibly beautiful 27-year-old high schooler living in a town where most of the inhabitants’ entire wardrobes cost less than her third favorite pair of Valentino shoes. 

She turns back to Mutt, their eyes meeting over the cake, and Alexis lets out an involuntary laugh because this whole situation is so absurd. Only a few months ago, she was forced to move to this tragic town with the disgusting name, and after realizing she wasn’t getting out, she sought out the first person she could find who looked beautiful and uncomplicated. She was looking for a fun time and lots of good sex, and Alexis can’t figure out when that changed, when she opened up to Mutt and let him know her, when things stopped being so fun, when she became someone on the verge of tears over possibly stale carrot cake. 

Mutt turns his head to the side and smiles weakly, and Alexis nods once, slowly, and then several more times. Maybe they don’t need words right now. He holds out his hand and Alexis takes it in hers gratefully. She picks up her fork with the other hand and holds it out in a silent _cheers_. 

They can have this moment. 

***

Alexis is staring at the Elmdale College pamphlet again, not really taking in the words, when a mug of coffee is placed on the table in front of her. She looks up to find Twyla smiling softly. 

“Thought maybe you could use a pick-me-up?”

Alexis glances at the empty space across the table that Mutt had vacated. She’s not sure how much time has passed since he left, nodding solemnly and squeezing her hand a final time. Had it really been so obvious that they had just broken up? 

“Um, no? I don’t know what— I mean, yes, obviously I would love to have a coffee, yum! It smells, um, like it definitely is actually coffee this time.” 

“I also brought you a cookie — fresh from the oven!” Twyla sets a plate on the table and Alexis inhales the sweet sugary scent.

“Twy! That is so—” Alexis breaks off as she looks down. There is a slightly lopsided heart in the foam atop the steaming mug of latte and a delicious-looking heart-shaped cookie. 

“I’ve been practicing my latte art! I thought you might like… um, I could do something else instead if you want. I’ve also been working on a sun, but it keeps looking like a big eyeball looking up at me.” Twyla bites her lower lip, looking nervous.

“No! No, this is— this is very sweet, Twyla, thank you. And the cookie is _very_ cute.” Alexis nibbles on a corner of the cookie and lets out a surprised hum at the taste. “Ooh, this is, like, actually really good!”

Twyla beams. “Thank you! I like to bake. My grandma taught me before she went to prison.”

Alexis takes a sip of the latte, which is — well, at least Twyla’s getting better — and warmth fills her body. She doesn’t feel like she just broke up with her boyfriend with Twyla standing here, her freckled face split open in a contagious grin. Alexis’ own lips curl up in a helpless smile. 

“I’m going to college.” The words burst out of her. She can no longer keep it to herself. “I’m graduating next week and then I’m going to start taking classes at Elmdale College. I’m going to be a total girl boss.”

“That’s amazing, Alexis!” 

“Uh huh, I know, and I won’t even have time for a relationship now anyway, so this is actually, like, a really good thing. This is all _so_ good for me.”

Alexis is certain that Twyla’s smile falters just for a second, but before she can question it, Twyla is beaming again. 

“I’m so happy for you, Alexis. That’s so great!” Twyla enthuses.

“Right? Yeah, I _love_ this journey for me. College is going to be such a good look for me.”

“I should really get back to work, but uh, let me know if you need anything else, Alexis. And don’t worry about the latte and cookie — they’re on the house.” Twyla spins and walks away so quickly Alexis barely catches a glimpse of her ponytail swinging around the corner as she turns into the kitchen. 

Alexis considers this briefly before turning her attention to her phone. She needs to create a Pinterest board to reflect her new girl boss aesthetic.


	3. Autumn

**Download Chapter 3:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wNtKBmqVwTi5jl2fSm35qv9xUt6QYRiX/view?usp=sharing) _(right click to save-as)_

The bell above the door tinkles brightly and Twyla turns to greet Ronnie as she enters the coffee shop, a shower of brightly colored leaves blowing in behind her with a gust of wind. A shiver makes its way down Twyla’s spine, in part from the chill of the wind, but largely from the thrill of the beginning of autumn. Twyla loves autumn with its changing leaves and bright orange pumpkins and the cozy, welcoming scents of apple and spice. 

She has also found over the course of the past couple weeks that autumn is turning out to be very good for business in her café. Twyla has been delighted to try out new recipes for hot apple cider and warm pastries sprinkled with cinnamon and pumpkin spice. She baked an apple strudel yesterday that sold out before ten a.m., and the pumpkin cupcakes baking in the oven right now smell delicious. As the sweet and spicy scent wafts through the air, Twyla inhales deeply, smiling with satisfaction. Today is a good day, even if Alexis hasn’t shown up yet.

Not that she’s _waiting_ on Alexis necessarily, but she’s been coming in every day to study and Twyla looks forward to seeing her. Alexis normally comes in shortly before lunch, ordering a smoothie, burying her nose in textbooks or her laptop, and staying until she has to meet her family for dinner. Twyla loves stopping by her table with coffee and pastries, loves the way Alexis always looks up to smile and say “Thanks, Twy!” Twyla’s entire body feels lit up inside whenever Alexis smiles at her.

The bells chimes again, and Twyla spins eagerly to face the door, but it’s only Bob jogging in to grab his afternoon bagel. 

Twyla forces her usual smile on her face to disguise her disappointment and greets him. “Hi, Bob! Everything bagel and coffee with one sugar?”

“Actually, Gwen is coming back into town this evening. She’s been down in Elm Valley visiting a friend she met off the internets. You know Gwen — she has so many friends! I thought I’d buy a special treat for us to share tonight.”

“That’s really nice, Bob.” Twyla carefully averts her gaze. She is very well aware of Gwen’s visits with _friends_.

“Something sure smells good in here now! How about I take two of whatever that is?”

“Thanks, Bob! I’m baking pumpkin cupcakes. I’m about to take them out of the oven, and they’ll need to cool before I can frost them. I’ll make you a coffee while you wait.”

Bob agrees amiably and jogs over to where Roland has been occupying a table for the better part of two hours, the single cup of coffee he ordered long since empty. Twyla sighs and glances over to the door again, an involuntary habit at this point, before heading back into the kitchen to check on the cupcakes.

She pulls the cupcakes out of the oven and inhales deeply, allowing the delicious scent to fill her lungs. The cupcakes look perfect and Twyla is already imagining the smile Alexis will give her after taking her first bite. 

She knows she should really try to get over the ridiculous crush she has on Alexis. Alexis had said it herself that she wasn’t interested in a relationship right now, and Twyla is happy with being friends with her. Not that this will stop her from visiting Alexis’ table entirely too often with far more pastries on the house than her business can really withstand. She justifies the free treats with how frequently Patrick stops by to pick up baked goods for David, and he always pays. So it probably evens out. 

Twyla picks up the cooling rack of cupcakes and carries them to the counter out front so she can mind the café while frosting. 

“Oh, fluff!” Twyla huffs under her breath, remembering the frosting she forgot in the kitchen. She chews on her lip anxiously as she weighs the risk of Roland snatching a cupcake if she takes her eyes off them. He has a habit of _sampling_ the baked goods without paying, claiming to be fulfilling his mayoral duties with an exaggerated wink at Twyla whenever she tries to hand him the bill. (“Whoa, now, wait just a second! Maybe I need to start charging _you_ for my appearances at your café.”) 

“I’ll hold him off if he comes over, but he’s only fifteen minutes into the story about their latest couples’ massage, so you got plenty of time.” Ronnie’s face is impassive, her eyes fixed on the newspaper she’s reading, but when Twyla breathes out a sigh of relief, she spots a barely noticeable twitch to Ronnie’s lips in response.

“Thanks, Ronnie! I’ll grab you a refill when I’m back.”

Twyla dashes back into the kitchen and retrieves the cream cheese frosting she made early this morning before opening. The bell above the door rings and two very familiar voices fill Twyla’s ears immediately. The voices are raised in an argument that floods Twyla with the memories of the first time she met Alexis Rose.

“Ugh, David! Just shut up! I’m not going to do anything to ruin your diner’s stupid soft launch!” 

“Oh, my _god_ , Alexis! There’s no way you don’t know it’s a bistro by now! A _bistro_! And Gwyneth says—”

Twyla speeds out of the kitchen so quickly that she knocks her elbow harshly against the doorframe, staggering slightly from the force of impact and ignoring Ronnie’s snort of laughter.

“Um, David? I told you that nobody is doing soft launches anymore. Reese says it’s all about the big announcement with, like, all the fanfare. That’s what’s in now.” 

“Did Reese also say dry, frizzy hair was in? Is that why you’re sporting that look?” 

Alexis lets out a gasp that morphs into an outraged shriek. “I have been very busy lately, David!”

“So have I, but you don’t see me slacking on my self-care.” David raises an eyebrow at Alexis, whose eyes narrow dangerously.

“Then how do you explain your cuticles, hmm?”

David’s entire body seems to inflate with his rage, and Twyla decides now is the time to step in.

“Can I get your usual for you, David?”

“Yes, and can you also, um, tea, Earl Grey tea for Patrick, please?” David’s expression softens and he turns faintly pink. 

“Ew, David.” Alexis flips her hair over one shoulder and turns to Twyla.

“Hey, Twy! Can I get a smoothie, please?”

“Of course. Today we have—”

“You choose. Surprise me,” Alexis interrupts, both eyes fluttering in a double wink. Twyla nods wordlessly and turns away to hide the flush she knows is staining her cheeks.

Twyla busies herself with David’s macchiato and Patrick’s tea, making sure to grab the muffin that David didn’t mention but almost certainly wants. She returns to the counter where David delights over the apple cinnamon muffin. He offers Twyla a smile as he hands over the cash, and Twyla reflects on how much the Roses have changed since the first time they entered her coffee shop. 

Twyla turns to the blender to prepare the smoothie and can feel Alexis’ eyes on her, intense and distracting. The smoothie ends up a bit more… fluorescent than she had intended, but Alexis is always so complimentary of her smoothies in a way no one else is, even when they don’t turn out quite right. Twyla turns off the blender and pours the smoothie in a bright pink glass that Twyla has unofficially designated as Alexis’ after she once enthused about how cute it is. 

“You’re such a good singer, Twy!” Alexis’ voice startles Twyla. She didn’t even realize she had been singing softly to herself as she filled the glass, topping it off with a slice from a fresh strawberry as a garnish. 

“O-oh,” Twyla stammers. “I didn’t— Thank you, Alexis. I—”

“I knew you were part of the Jazzagals with my mom, but I guess I’ve never actually heard you sing. You could totally do an album. I mean, between you and me,” Alexis lowers her voice conspiratorially, and Twyla finds herself helplessly leaning in closer. “I have known a lot, like a _lot_ of former Disney stars who put out albums that were _not_ that good. You are way better, babe.”

“Oh, I— I don’t know about that. It’s just a little hobby.” Twyla takes a deep breath, trying to force away the swooping feeling in her stomach that brings to mind that time when she was five and her uncle wanted to see if she could ride one of the llamas on his farm, resulting in the llama angrily flinging her from its body and into the air. 

“Twyla,” Ronnie’s voice calls out, and Twyla turns. Ronnie doesn’t speak, but she raises an eyebrow over the top of her newspaper and Twyla remembers that she needs to give her a refill. 

“Um, enjoy your smoothie, Alexis. I have to—” Twyla heads over to Ronnie to retrieve her mug. Alexis wiggles her fingers with a smile and heads back to her favorite table in the corner. 

“Sorry, Ronnie. I’ll get your refill now.” Twyla smiles apologetically, but Ronnie waves a dismissive hand. 

“Pumpkin, you need to calm your nerves,” Ronnie says, her voice low and soothing. “She likes you, but she’ll like you even more when you relax and show her who you really are.”

Twyla opens her mouth to speak, but Ronnie shakes her head. 

“And you better hurry up and frost these cupcakes. Roland has already come over here once, and I can’t hold him off forever.” Ronnie reaches out to pat Twyla on the hand once and then picks up her newspaper again, signalling an end to the conversation. 

Twyla spends the next couple hours busying herself with frosting the cupcakes — sending Bob on his way with two and her wishes for a happy reunion with Gwen — and wiping down the tables and countertops. The afternoon rush has slowed as most people have cleared out in search of dinner, and Ray, Lena, and Alexis are her only customers. 

As she begins to run out of things to do, Twyla is finding it increasingly more difficult to stop herself from staring at Alexis, watching her brow furrow in concentration and the way her hair seems to shine golden in the light of the setting sun streaming in from the windows. Alexis hasn’t taken a break in hours. Twyla hasn’t even seen her take out her phone from her bag, which is exceedingly unusual. As she watches, Alexis frowns, worrying at her lower lip and bringing her fingertips to her temple. She’s been staring at her laptop screen for too long, Twyla decides. It’s time for a break, and Twyla can help with that.

A few minutes later, Twyla approaches Alexis’ table carrying a warm mug of green tea and her most beautifully-frosted pumpkin cupcake. 

“Hi Alexis, I thought maybe you could use a break.”

Alexis looks up, a crinkle between her eyebrows that Twyla wishes she could brush away with a swipe of her thumb. 

“What? Oh, thanks, Twy. I really can’t stop right now. I have this big economics test tomorrow that I need to study for, and Patrick’s too busy with the restaurant to help, and David’s driving me crazy obsessing over the stupid soft launch tomorrow, and I’m just really—”

“Alexis.” Twyla uses her most stern voice, and to her surprise, Alexis stops speaking immediately. “Your brain is too overloaded right now. You need to take a break to recharge.” She nudges the tea closer.

A smile slowly spreads across Alexis’ face, blooming first at the corners of her mouth and expanding to sparkle in her eyes until her whole face is glowing with it, so incandescent that Twyla has to suppress a gasp. 

“Okay, Twy. You’re the boss.” Alexis takes a sip of the tea and visibly relaxes into her seat. She sighs heavily and smiles again. “This is really good. Like, I don’t normally drink tea or, you know, enjoy it, um, at all, but this is actually really nice and calming.”

Twyla’s cheeks hurt with the force of her smile. “Try the cupcake. I just made them today, and it’s a new recipe that I think you’ll really enjoy.”

Alexis carefully unpeels the colorful paper liner and brings the cupcake to her lips. Twyla is mesmerized as she watches Alexis take a dainty bite, closing her eyes and giving a satisfied hum. A bit of frosting lingers in the corner of her mouth, and Twyla can’t take her eyes away as Alexis’ tongue peeks out, licking away the frosting. 

“Hi there!” Ray’s cheerful voice breaks Twyla from her Alexis-induced trance. “I hate to interrupt what seems to be some sort of intense observation, but I was hoping to get another tea before I go.”

“Sorry, so sorry! Yes, come— coming right up, Ray.” Twyla flees from Alexis’ table without looking back, afraid of what she might see on Alexis’ face. She’s mortified that her staring had been so obvious.

After preparing a to-go cup of tea for Ray, Twyla focuses on keeping herself so busy she won’t have an opportunity to look at Alexis. She washes dishes and viciously attacks the mysterious sticky spot on the floor and plans out what she will bake tomorrow. Her arms are sore and her hair is falling loose from her ponytail, but her mind is still whirring with images of Alexis smiling at her, Alexis’ delicate fingers wrapping around the cupcake, Alexis licking her lips.

Twyla catches sight of the clock and gasps. It’s twenty minutes past closing, and she hadn’t even noticed. She finally allows herself to look over to Alexis’ table and is surprised to see that she is still there, bent over a textbook now, a highlighter in her hand.

“Alexis,” she calls, but Alexis doesn’t seem to hear. Twyla wipes her hands off on her apron, palms suddenly feeling sweaty, and walks over to where Alexis is seated. She’s pleased to see that the tea cup has been drained and the cupcake is gone. “Alexis, I, um, I kind of need to close now.”

“Ohmygod! Twyla, I’m so sorry! I completely lost track of time. Have you been just, like, sitting here waiting on me? Oh, my god!” Alexis slams the textbook shut, shoving it and her laptop into her bag. She rises from her chair and grabs one of Twyla’s hands. “You are so, so sweet, Twy! I’m so sorry to keep you waiting.”

It doesn’t make sense that a simple touch to her hand would cause electricity to shoot through her body, and yet it does, and all at once Twyla realizes that she isn’t ready to let Alexis leave just quite yet.

“No, no, no!” She shakes her head so vigorously that her ponytail slaps her across the face. “It’s not a problem at all, Alexis. In fact, you should stay! I mean, I— you could— I…” Twyla flounders, searching for an excuse, and her eyes land on the empty tea cup. “I’ll read your tea leaves! To, um, help show how tomorrow will go.”

Alexis’ head cocks to the side, and Twyla is afraid for a moment that she’ll call her out on the terrible excuse, but Alexis just smiles.

“Ooh, oh my god, okay! No one has ever done that for me before! Unless you count that time Lindsay Lohan did readings at her Earth Day party where we would dump out the contents of our drinks on the table and then she would look at the spill pattern. But, um, I guess that’s not really the same, right?”

“No,” Twyla shakes her head. “I don’t think so, but one time my aunt’s boyfriend’s sister did readings from the contents of an ashtray, so maybe it’s kind of like that?”

Alexis nods energetically and drops back down into her chair. “Yes, _totally_. Mkay, so, how does this work exactly?” 

Twyla takes the seat across from Alexis and pulls the cup closer. She grabs a napkin from the table and flips the cup upside down onto it. 

“First we need to make sure all the tea is completely drained, and then when I flip the cup back over, I’ll turn the handle so it’s facing you because the reading is for you.” Twyla demonstrates this and Alexis nods with rapt attention. “So, the leaves to the left of the handle represent your past.”

“Mm, okay, but I already know about my past, so can we just skip that part?” Alexis scrunches her nose and makes a shooing motion with her hands. 

Twyla decides not to argue about the correct way to handle readings and just nods. 

“Alright, so, the leaves on the right are for your future.”

Alexis claps and shimmies her shoulders. “Ooh, yay! Yes, let’s do that! Ask it if I’m going to pass my econ test tomorrow.”

“Oh, actually that’s not how—” 

“Ugh, I can’t even see the little leafies. Let me just…” Alexis scoots her chair across the floor until she’s sitting next to Twyla, so close their shoulders are touching, arms brushing together, so close she can smell Alexis’ perfume. Twyla loses her train of thought.

“Um, right. Sure, that’s— okay, yep. So, see here on the right side,” Twyla points and Alexis leans in even closer, her hair tickling Twyla’s hand. “There’s an apple, and apples typically represent some sort of success in business or in school.”

Alexis interrupts with an excited squeal. “So I’m definitely going to ace my exam tomorrow!”

“That’s possible. It doesn’t necessarily mean your immediate future, though, so you may be seeing some success in the upcoming future.”

“Uh huh, yeah, lots of success for me! Keep going! What’s that little birdie thing?” 

“Hmm, well, that looks to me like it could be a swan, and swans, um, well, swans usually mean you’ll be finding new love or romance.” Twyla hazards a glance at Alexis and finds her already looking back, her face so close that Twyla can see each individual fleck of gold and green sparkling among the blue of her eyes. Suddenly, her throat feels completely dry. She forces herself to swallow. “Um, it also might be a raven, which means very, uh, very bad news.”

“I think it’s a swan, Twy.” Alexis’ voice is barely above a whisper. Twyla stares, nodding faintly. 

A shrill ringing erupts from Alexis’ bag and Twyla yelps in surprise. Alexis swears under her breath and grabs the bag, rooting around until she locates her phone. 

“Ugh, it’s just David. He probably wants to shout about his little diner again. I should go, but, Twy, thanks for this.” Alexis squeezes her hand and is out the door before Twyla can fully process her words. 

Twyla closes her eyes and takes several calming breaths, urging her heart rate to return to normal. When she finally opens her eyes again, the first thing she sees is the tea cup, her gaze drawn to the leaves. 

Twyla smiles. It really does look like a swan.


	4. Winter

**Download Chapter 4:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1t6hQEPg--i-C5d3b_62PsCCzIwBuXV2l/view?usp=sharing) _(right click to save-as)_

“Are you seriously not coming?” David has been standing in front of the mirror fluffing his hair for at least fifteen minutes now, and he has the nerve to tell Alexis _she_ takes too long in the bathroom. Alexis sighs heavily and flings the magazine she has been pretending to read to the floor of their room.

“God, David, obsessed with me much? I told you I’d go, so I’ll go. I just don’t see why you’re going so early. What kind of New Year’s party starts at seven p.m.?”

“Mm, so you moping around in your sad sweatpants has nothing to do with the fact that Twyla is still at the café?” David finally emerges from the bathroom, and Alexis has to admit that he does look good. Only to herself, of course. She’s obviously not going to admit that to him. “You know Stevie said Twyla is welcome to come after she closes up, right?”

“Me being fashionably late has nothing to do with Twyla, David, oh my _god_!” 

Alexis flips over to lie on her back with her head hanging over the foot of the bed. Even upside down she can see the scrutinizing look David is giving her. 

“You know Twyla likes you, right? You could ask her out at any time and she’d definitely say yes. I don’t know what you’re waiting for.”

“As if I would take relationship advice from _you_ , David. You and Patrick spent _weeks_ pining after each other before you finally hooked up, and then you invited Stevie on your first date.”

“Mmmkay, first, there was absolutely not any pining. Second, Patrick and I did not _hook up_. We entered into a committed relationship and took things slow before we had sex. And third! It was a confusing social situation and Stevie left before the date even really began, so.”

Alexis watches as David’s hands fly wildly through the air, nearly jabbing himself in the eye at one point. She bites back a smile because she is actually really happy for David that he’s found Patrick. Happy and in love is a really cute look for him, but he’s being so annoying right now that she just rolls her eyes instead.

“Whatever, David.”

“You two would be good together, Alexis. I like this for you.” David awkwardly raises his hand as if he’s about to initiate some sort of physical contact. Instead his hand just hovers uncomfortably before he finally brushes his fingers over her shoulder with a grimace and turns away.

“Ew, David,” Alexis says around a smile. 

“Just come by Stevie’s, okay? Even if Twyla doesn’t come, you can still have fun drinking champagne with me and Patrick and Stevie. Patrick managed to find actual champagne down in Elmdale.” 

There’s a knock at the door, and David’s face lights up as he rushes to open it and greet Patrick. 

“Hey, Alexis.” Patrick wraps an arm around David and smiles. “Did you need me to give you a ride too?”

“Oh my god, Patrick,” David shouts. “She’s obviously not coming dressed like _that_.” Patrick’s eyes scan over her wrinkled pajama top and lululemons, and a confused furrow forms between his pale brows. 

“Swallow a tack, David!” Alexis sits up properly on the bed and smooths down her hair. 

“She’s moping because Twyla doesn’t answer her phone while she’s at work, so she doesn’t know if she’ll show up tonight.” David smirks at Alexis from where he’s latched himself to Patrick’s side like a smug tentacle. 

“Bye, David! Byeeeee!” Alexis gets up from her bed and goes to the bathroom, slamming the door on her brother’s stupid self-satisfied face. 

Alexis waits until she hears the motel door close before exiting the bathroom and retrieving her makeup bag. The only thing she hates more than David teasing her about something is when he’s actually right. She _has_ been moping all afternoon, ever since she texted Twyla about Stevie’s New Year’s Eve party and hadn’t received a response. She knows she should have mentioned it to Twyla two days ago when Stevie told her Twyla was welcome, but she feels uncharacteristically _nervous_ whenever she thinks about it. 

It’s not really a party so much as a small gathering at Stevie’s apartment, and even though the guest list is small, Alexis knows there’s a good chance Twyla has already heard about it and is planning to come. So if she asks Twyla to come, would it be clear that she meant as a date or just think of it as hanging out as a group with Stevie? Does she even want Twyla to think of it as a date? Alexis knows that _she_ wants to ask Twyla on a date, but is getting drunk at Stevie’s really a good place to have their first date? What if Twyla doesn’t want it to be a date? 

Alexis is so distracted by these thoughts that she pokes herself in the eye with her mascara wand. She swears and stomps her foot in frustration. Alexis Rose does _not_ get nervous butterflies thinking about a crush! Alexis has never had any issues asking people out on dates or telling someone she thinks they’re attractive or making the first move. Alexis never worries about rejection because a) who cares? and b) who would reject Alexis Rose? 

And yet for the past several weeks, butterflies have filled her stomach each time Twyla says her name. Each time Twyla stops at her table at the café with a pastry or a mug of coffee, Alexis can’t stop the ridiculous smile from spreading across her face, and when Twyla beams back at her, it’s like staring into the sun. She thinks sometimes that Twyla feels the same way, but then Twyla is sweet and generous and kind to everyone who comes into the café — even _Roland_ , ew! 

She knows that David is right, knows that Twyla said she doesn’t check her phone while on the clock, but each minute that goes by without a response to her text feels like a rejection. Alexis has never cared before if someone didn’t like her, but she’s not sure she would be able to stand a rejection from Twyla.

Alexis finishes up her hair and makeup and puts on the sparkly Isabel Marant dress that she’d worn to her high school graduation. Twyla had surprised her that night by showing up with a bouquet of wildflowers. Alexis remembers feeling so happy in that moment. She had just graduated from high school and was preparing to start classes at Elmdale College, proving that she was more than just a ridiculously pretty woman with a talent for negotiating her way out of tough situations. Twyla had told Alexis she was proud of her that night, and Alexis had felt so strong then, like she could do anything. She wants to feel that way again tonight, so she pulls on the dress and gives a final look to her hair and makeup before striding out the door with her head held high. 

When Alexis arrives at the café, she can see Twyla wiping down tables. She’s wearing her apron over a green oversized sweater, her hair falling over her shoulders in loose waves. She’s beautiful. Alexis takes one final deep breath and opens the door. 

Even though the bell over the door signals her arrival, Alexis taps on the doorframe with a fingernail. 

“Heeeey!” 

Twyla spins around, her eyes comically large, and the gross wet rag she was using to wipe the tables drops to the floor with a disgusting _splat_.

“Alexis! I wasn’t expecting you… I thought— I didn’t— You’re here!” A flush blooms on Twyla’s cheeks, spreading down her neck and drawing Alexis’ eyes to her collarbones. 

“I thought about you being all alone here on New Year’s and I just couldn’t allow that,” Alexis says with a shimmy. 

Someone clears their throat pointedly from across the room and Alexis gasps loudly. Twyla lets out a little squeak and Alexis suspects that she had forgotten they weren’t alone. Alexis turns to see Ronnie sitting at the counter raising an eyebrow over her mug. 

“Oh!” Twyla bends to pick up the dirty rag and races back behind the counter. “Ronnie has actually been keeping me company. We were just having some hot chocolate together since business is a bit slow tonight.”

“O-oh, I, um, I thought you would be alone because, you know, because it’s New Year’s and no one wants to be here. Not that it’s not great to be here! Just that people have parties and stuff and…” Alexis can’t seem to stop the nonstop flow of words from spilling from her mouth, her hands flying up around her face as if they could push the words back inside. 

“Mm!” Ronnie snorts. “I don’t need to be here for this.” She shrugs on her coat and walks to the door where Alexis is still standing uncertainly. “Happy New Year, Twyla. And you,” she fixes Alexis with a piercing stare. “Be good to her or you’ll answer to me.” And with that, she’s out the door, leaving them alone. 

Alexis pets at her hair nervously. “Um, should I… go? Or I can help you close up?”

“Oh, yes, please!” Twyla smiles radiantly. “I’ve actually already done most of the closing tasks. I just need to close out the till. Can you please lock the door for me?”

“Yep, yeah, I can _totally_ do that for you, Twyla. Hunny p.” Alexis twists the lock and the resulting _click_ sounds loud and decisive. It feels like something big is about to happen. Ronnie obviously thinks something is, so maybe Twyla has told her something. Maybe Twyla actually _does_ feel the same way as Alexis. Or maybe she’s just helping a friend close up her coffee shop, while wearing her sparkliest dress and waiting to find out if said friend will accompany her to a New Year’s Eve party. 

Alexis takes a deep breath and rolls her shoulders back. She tries to focus on the faint notes of music coming from the bluetooth speaker connected to Twyla’s phone. It’s something slow and soulful, and Alexis allows it to wash over her in calming waves. She can do this. Alexis Rose is fearless and determined and a total girl boss, and she can definitely ask her crush out on a date. She nods decisively, allowing her pep talk to fill her with her usual amount of confidence. She turns around with a smile and unbuttons her winter coat, draping it over a chair and striding toward the cash register. 

Twyla glances up distractedly, a stack of bills in her hand, and immediately does a double take, her eyes scanning over Alexis.

“Oh!”

Alexis grins. Oh, this is _so_ happening. 

“Everything okay, Twy?” Alexis asks sweetly.

“O-oh, yeah. Yes. Very okay. I just… um, I’m just going to finish counting th-the,” she holds up the bills. “This.”

Alexis doesn’t actually want to distract her from doing her job, so she decides to take a seat to wait. When Twyla comes back around the counter, she’s no longer wearing her apron and is looking more composed. 

“Do you want some hot chocolate? I make amazing hot chocolate. My great uncle was in the Canadian mafia, and they taught him how to make the best cocoa. He gave me the recipe, and it really is so good!”

“Yum, Twy! Yes, I would _love_ to try your mafia cocoa! I used to date this guy who was part of a cartel and they only ever offered to show me how to make meth, but I didn’t really want to do that, so I hitched a ride with the sweetest little businessman at this hotel we were staying at. Told him I needed a ride to the airport and was out of the country by midnight!”

“Okay, you stay there, and I’ll bring out the hot chocolate! And I’m pretty sure we still have some Christmas cookies that aren’t stale yet!”

Alexis watches Twyla speed away to the kitchen and realizes that her cheeks are beginning to hurt from smiling so much. She buries her face in her hands and stifles an excited shriek before shaking back her hair and folding her hands neatly in front of her on the table. This is really, _really_ happening, and she just needs to keep her cool for a little longer. 

Twyla reappears with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate overflowing with marshmallows, a candy cane hanging off the rim of each mug, and a plate of gingerbread cookies. Somehow she manages to juggle all of this with complete ease, her body weaving gracefully between tables until she reaches Alexis. 

“Oh my god, Twy! This looks so delish!” Alexis claps her hands excitedly, and Twyla’s smile grows impossibly larger. 

Alexis takes a sip of her cocoa and cannot stop the low, satisfied sound from escaping her throat. When she looks at Twyla, her eyes are very wide, her mouth parted slightly. 

“Here, try a cookie,” Twyla says hoarsely, nudging the plate forward.

Alexis looks down at the plate of gingerbread people, and cocks her head to the side.

“Um, Twy? Who are they?” 

“Oh, they’re Greek goddesses!” Twyla’s eyes light up, and Alexis squints at the cookies, trying to recognize anything and coming up short.

“That’s so fun! So, who are they?”

Twyla blushes and avoids Alexis’ gaze. “Um, well, uh, this one is Aphrodite, and she’s the goddess of love and, uh, beauty. And this is Nike, and she’s the goddess of victory and strength.”

“Twy,” Alexis breathes. 

“Alexis, you are so beautiful, but you are also so strong, and I just— I hope you know how much you have accomplished this year, how much you have achieved, and I’m really proud of you.”

Alexis blinks away an unexpected rush of tears, turning away to seek a distraction from the overwhelming emotion. She tunes into the music playing softly and realizes she recognizes the song. 

“Twyla, this is the song you’ve been singing for so long!” 

Twyla frowns, confused for a moment, before her face clears in recognition. “Oh, yes, I’ve just had it stuck in my head for a while I guess.” Her eyes shut and she seems to lose herself in the music momentarily, her face relaxing and her fingers tapping along on her mug.

Alexis jolts to her feet so abruptly she surprises even herself. Twyla’s eyes fly open at the sudden movement, but Alexis just sticks out her hand.

“Dance with me?”

Twyla ducks her head down shyly before looking back at Alexis with a smile so bright Alexis is sure it could light up the whole night sky. Twyla takes her hand and they awkwardly maneuver between the tables and chairs in an attempt to find an open space large enough to dance. Alexis knocks a hip against a chair with a loud smack and Twyla trips over a table leg. It’s clumsy and the most ungraceful Alexis has ever been, but it’s perfect. They both burst out in hysterical giggles, and Twyla’s laughter fills Alexis with a kind of out-of-control joy that makes her feel like she could fly.

Twyla steps closer, taking one of Alexis’ hands in hers and resting the other on Alexis’ hip. Alexis’ breath catches in her throat and suddenly the situation doesn’t seem so funny anymore. Their movements fall into step, more of a slow sway than a dance, and Twyla begins to sing along, her voice soft and sweet.

> _Oh nothing, nothing, nothing in this world_  
>  _Can keep us apart_  
>  _Oh, my dearest darling_  
>  _I offer you my heart_

“Twy?” Alexis whispers, afraid to interrupt this perfect moment. Twyla hums in response, her warm breath tickling Alexis’ neck and sending a shiver coursing through her body. “I actually came here to see if you would like to come to Stevie’s New Year’s party with me.”

Twyla’s face lights up. “Oh, yes, I would love that!”

“A-as my date, I mean.” Alexis rushes to add.

Twyla tilts her face up to look at Alexis, her eyes wide and shimmering with hope. She leans forward minutely, making Alexis’ heart kick against her ribcage. Alexis allows her hand to drift into Twyla’s hair, tangling her fingers in the silky strands, and breathes in the rich, woodsy scent of her shampoo. 

Twyla’s lips are soft and tentative against hers, a barely-there press that leaves Alexis desperate for more. It’s slow and sweet and feels like both a wish and a promise. Alexis deepens the kiss, trying to match the promise with one of her own. It’s a promise that this is real, this is special, this is the beginning of something beautiful. 

Alexis sinks further into the kiss, licking at the sweet taste of hot chocolate lingering on Twyla’s lips. Twyla’s hands tighten on her hips, drawing their bodies so close, Alexis is sure Twyla will be able to feel the way her heart is beating wildly in her chest. She tugs lightly at the strands of hair still tangled between her fingers and Twyla gasps into her mouth. Alexis has never heard a more gorgeous sound. 

When they finally separate, after minutes or perhaps hours, Alexis holds Twyla close. Twyla’s soft sigh is like fizzy champagne bubbles tickling Alexis’ lips, her whispered words a secret pressed against her skin.

“It’s going to be a good year, Alexis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to another_Hero and earlylight for organizing this incredible exchange! <3
> 
> The song Twyla is humming/singing throughout is Etta James' "My Dearest Darling." Title is from the same song, which also introduces the podfic.
> 
> come say hi on tumblr [@landofsonlali](https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
